


Enjoying Summer

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [45]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam was enjoying summer, the first time in years that she could remember doing such a thing.





	Enjoying Summer

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Enjoying Summer  
Characters: Sam McCall and Matt Hunter  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Matt Hunter  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Sam was enjoying summer, the first time in years that she could remember doing such a thing.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 178

Word used: Watermelon

Drabble # 45: Enjoying Summer

Sam was enjoying summer, the first time in years that she could remember doing such a thing. She and Matt were eating watermelon, having sex, relaxing, and watching lots of movies.

The two of them were on vacation for a week and they weren't planning on leaving the house for the next seven days unless they absolutely had to. The benefits of planning in advance.

They had a pool in their backyard if they wanted to swim. They had gone grocery shopping that morning in preparation for the week, and now there was nothing left to do by but relax.

Sam glanced over at her boyfriend and smiled as his mouth hung open and he slept without a care in the world. She didn't get to see him that way often, so she treasured it.

She turned back to the movie and focused on what was playing on the TV. When Matt woke up, they would probably go for a swim, more than likely skinny dipping and she couldn't wait. They had a whole week to spend together without anyone bothering them.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
